


Virtual Wave

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, The Hackers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he could think about was how he had been stupid enough to let them track him down. Next time, they wouldn’t have such luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Kiraynn. Written for the movie challenge at "spnchallenges" from LJ. Based on the movie Hackers.

Donna Ackles screamed as the door was kicked open and a large group of SWAT members charged into her house in the middle of the afternoon. They surrounded both her and her husband, Alan, and climbed the stairs. After surrounding their oldest son and baby daughter, Josh and Mackenzie, they entered the last room in the corridor. They knocked the door down and arrested their middle son, Jensen, who was literally dragged out of the house.

* * *

“Jensen Ross Ackles, also known as Zero Cool, is guilty of creating a virus that entered and attacked the stock market system, crashing sixteen-hundred and seven computers in one day. As penalty, his parents have to pay one hundred thousand dollars to the government and Jensen is forbidden to use telephones, computers or any other electronic device until he reaches eighteen years old.”

The judge banged the table with his gavel and everybody started talking at the same time, jury and lawyers alike. Eleven year old Jensen just blinked and looked down at his feet, not facing anyone.

“Let’s get out of here,” Donna whispered softly, touching her son’s arm.

 

As soon as they were outside a large group reporters surrounded them like locusts; Alan pushed them apart angrily to make room for his family to walk to the car. Jensen climbed into the back seat, hugged his legs and buried his head on them. He could hear the flashes of bulbs and the voices but none of it even mattered. All he could think about was how he had been stupid enough to let them track him down. Next time, they wouldn’t have such luck.

But he wouldn’t have a next time for the next seven years.

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter one

**_New York, seven years later._ **

 

 

“So…what do you think?”

Jensen and Mackenzie both looked around and shrugged.

Donna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache. “I know it’s not big as our house back in Richardson, but it will be enough for the three of us, right? Besides, it even has a guest bedroom for Josh when he comes visit us.”

“It’s good, mom,” Jensen said, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder as he entered the big loft, “and it’s New York, who cares about the size of where we live?”

Donna smiled as she and Mackenzie finished bringing in their stuff. She stopped beside her son when he put the last box down and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

“By the way, happy birthday, dear. How do you feel being eighteen years old?”

Jensen smiled, burying his face in the crook of his mom neck. “Free.”

* * *

His fingers typed quickly along the keyboard, making the letters and numbers fly on the screen in front of him. Yeah, he hadn’t lost it. Jensen quickly glanced at the digital clock on the table to see that it was about three a.m. before he focused back at the computer screen. He smiled wickedly when he finally entered the TV network computer station, snatching up his cell phone and to dial a random number.

“CW Network, officer Joe speaking,” a voice droned.

“Hi, this is John Price, one of the executives,” imitated Jensen, smiling as he looked at the screen. “I was writing my report when the power went out and I lost everything. I have to deliver this tomorrow otherwise Mister Kwasaki is gonna kill me. You know how these Japaneses are, right?”

“Yeah…sure,” answered Joe, sounding confused.

“So help me out here, Joe. I have to pick these numbers from the modem off the main computer of the building. Can you read me the numbers from the little gray box beside your computer?”

“Sure! Here it goes: five-five-five-six-zero-seven-nine.”

“Thanks very much.”

“Sure thing, sir.”

“Idiot,” Jensen mumbled as he hung up and typed the number, easily entering the main system and choosing his show of choice. He rested his back against the chair, opened up a soda and toasted to the glowing letters of ‘Supernatural’. It was around the half hour mark of the show’s running time that the television went off and ‘Beverly Hills 91210’ began. Jensen snorted and looked at the computer. He spun his chair and began typing fast. Five seconds later Supernatural came back, and then just as fast Beverly Hills returned. Jensen frowned, cracking his knuckles.

"Who is this fucker?" he muttered as he typed the codes once again.

 

Suddenly glowing letters appeared on the computer screen: ' **Who R U and what R U doing in my territory?** '

Jensen widened his eyes. "A hacker?"

He started typing Zero Cool, but thought better of it and erased the words.

' **This is Crash Override. Who R U?** '

Sure enough, five seconds later, the letters were back.

' **Acid Burn. U R going down.** '

Jensen smirked. "Oh, you bought yourself a fight, bitch."

The show was soon forgotten as Jensen found himself in a war to see who would have the control of the network system. The so-called Acid Burn kept throwing names at him trying to get a reaction. But Jensen knew better than that.

Okay, just a little.

' **Mess with the best...die like the rest.** '

Jensen laughed after sending that message and typed the final code. The letters glowed on his screen faster than before.

' **Goodbye, sucker.** '

And suddenly he was out thrown out of the network; blocked from the main frame access. Jensen blinked.

"I can't believe this."

He fumed and turned off the computer with the reluctant decision that if he wanted to get to school on time, he’d better get some sleep.

* * *

He stepped inside the school hall, unimpressed by the cliques around him. He was wearing his favorite Iron Maiden t-shirt, jeans and military boots. His hair had blue highlights this time and was perfectly in place. What? He could be vain, too.

He stepped inside the counsel office and picked up the papers to finish his transference to the school. He became so distracted filling the papers that he barely noticed someone calling to him.

“You deaf or what?”

Jensen looked up and his heart almost got stuck in his throat.

 

The hottest guy of his life stood in front of him with an eyebrow raised. He had soft-looking brown hair that fell in bangs around his eyeliner adorned eyes, was wearing a tight black t-shirt and even tighter jeans, and there were three earrings in one ear while a nipple piercing was visible through the shirt.

“Sorry I didn’t hear, I was distracted,” answered Jensen finally.

The guy smiled and Jensen noticed the dimples. “Don’t worry. My name’s Jared, by the way, the guy extended a hand. “I’m your school guide or whatever. Shall we?”

“Yeah.” Jensen stood up with his papers and backpack.

“Nice shirt.”

“Thanks.”

Jared turned around and walked away, not bothering to look to see if Jensen was following or not. He had a backpack hung over his left shoulder.

“So, things around here probably aren’t that different from wherever you’re from.” He turned around, walking backwards. “Where are you from, anyway?”

“Richardson, Texas.”

Jared beamed. “Cool! I’m from San Antonio, but we moved to New York about five years ago.”

“Nice.”

“Anyway...where’s your first class? I’ll show you the classroom.”

“We’re not in the same class?” inquired Jensen.

“No, we’re not.” This time the smile was wicked.

They passed some guys hanging out near a locker room. Jared waved at them and one of the guys smirked.

“Hey Jared, new kid?”

“Yeah, a fellow Texan.”

“Did you show him the pool?”

“Didn’t have the time.” Jared turned his eyes to him, smiling again. “There’s this awesome pool on the rooftop that you have to see. And here we go, this is your classroom. See you later.”

Jensen just waved goodbye and entered his classroom, already planning how he would be in the same class as Jared.

Sometime around lunch time he decided to go to the rooftop to check out the infamous swimming pool. When he arrived there he found around five kids. They screamed at him to mind the door, but before he could turn around it closed with the click of a lock. He looked around.

“No swimming pool, huh?"

 

The kids rolled their eyes. And then, of course, it started to rain.

* * *

“Oh my God, he found the swimming pool,” exclaimed one of the guys Jensen saw earlier. Jared was talking with them and he laughed, looking at him.

Jensen walked past them to the exit of the school. He was going to find where Jared’s class was all right; if only for a better opportunity to kill him.

* * *

“I’m bored. Take me with you.”

“Hell no.”

“Jensen.”

“Just no, Mackenzie.” Jensen slipped on his biker jacket, sitting on the sofa to tie his boots. “Anyway, you’re too young. They wouldn’t let you in.”

“Jerk.”

“Little bitch.”

“Jensen and Mackenzie Ackles!”

“Sorry, mama,” they said in unison, looking at Donna sheepishly.

 

Jensen finished dressing up and after saying goodbye left their apartment to head towards the subway station. According to some random kid with an equally random flyer at school, it was the way to get to the best place to hang out. After making sure he didn't get lost Jensen approached a small house that appeared to be almost crushed between huge buildings. From the outside loud, electronic music could be clearly heard as though all the windows and doors were wide open. In front of the door Jensen saw a teen around his age, with a bald head and wearing some pretty bizarre looking clothes selling some DVDs that were no doubt fake or bootlegged.

Jensen cast a sideways look at him and went inside.

The hypnotic music filled his veins and the lights made him almost want to join the others on the dance floor. He sipped the beer he’d bought with his fake id once locating the bar and watched more of the scenes going on around him. A girl at his side talked in fast French on the payphone, her black hair seeming to glow from the multicolored strobe lights.

"Take that, bitch."

 

Jensen looked up from his musing and his mouth went instantly dry at the familiar voice. Jared was there in the master game room, cursing and playing fiercely with the controller in his hand. He wore nice, definitely tight jeans and his shirt was hanging out of his back pocket, leaving Jensen with the view of his naked, sweaty back. Jensen licked his lips as he noticed a small, black tattoo at the beginning of the curve to Jared’s nice, rounded ass.

He finished off his beer as he approached and put the empty bottle on one of the tables, stopping next to Jared. The brunet hardly noticed, his attention on destroying all the spaceships on the big screen.

"You're good at this thing."

As if his words had jinxed him Jared missed the target and lost the game. Jensen arched an eyebrow when he saw that all the names on the biggest score list were from Jared and that he’d just beaten his own best one. Jared turned around and Jensen finally saw the nipple piercing without a shirt to hide it.

"Think you can do better?"

Jensen could recognize a challenge when he heard one. "I can try."

Jared stepped aside and indicated the controllers with one hand. Jensen found the game pretty easy to catch onto once he got used to the rules and multi-colored buttons. Jensen was immersed in the game in no time and barely noticed when Jared went upstairs with someone to watch him from afar. He arrived at the part of the game Jared had lost at and passed easily, going further until his character died as well. He let go of the controller and looked up to catch sight of wide hazel eyes for a moment before Jared turned around and left him.

"My God, you're good. Nobody ever beat him in that game before."

Jensen turned around and found himself facing the girl that had been talking French on the phone earlier. She smiled and giggled.

"Congratulations, you’ve won an enemy for life."

"What?"

"Jared hates losing any bet, game or challenge." She extended her hand. "I'm Genevieve, by the way. You're new here?"

"Jensen Ackles. Yeah, just moved to New York."

"Cool! So, wanna hang out? I'm waiting for Mike to finish his DVD selling outside; we're going someplace else later."

"Mike is your boyfriend?"

Genevieve rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if I had a dick." She laughed at the startled look on Jensen’s face. "Come on, it’ll be fun."

Jensen smiled at her manners and followed her outside. Why not go? He could stand to see some cool spots in that town. He spotted the bald guy with the DVD selling, that now he knew must be Mike, as he put the fake movies away. When Mike spotted them he smiled with a quick wave.

“I’m done here, baby. Ready to go?”

Genevieve approached and kissed his cheek. She stepped aside and Mike arched his eyebrow when he saw Jensen.

“Mike, this is Jensen Ackles. He’s new in town.”

Mike extended his hand. “Nice meeting you, Jenny. Liking NY so far?”

Jensen glanced sideways and spotted Jared sitting on the hood of a shiny new car, kissing a boy between his legs so intensely they were nearly sucking each other’s faces off.

“So far it’s awesome,” he answered without taking eyes off the scene.

Mike snorted. “I see that you met Jay already, huh? That boy with the tongue down his throat is Milo, the flavor of the month.”

“What does he do for a living?” asked Jensen, eyes narrowed as he watched Milo grab Jared by the ass to pull him closer.

“That,” replied Genevieve, arms crossed. “He’s a rich daddy’s boy that can spend the money however he pleases.”

“Oh the horrors of the elite,” mocked Mike before whistling loudly. “Get a room, Padalecki!”

Jared flipped him off as he smiled into the kiss. Milo ended it and patted him on the thigh. Jared jumped off the hood and straightened himself with the grace of a cat before entering the passenger’s side. They took off fast, the screeching of tires echoing in the night.

Jensen blinked, arching an eyebrow.

“So, shall we go now that the fun is over?” asked Genevieve.

 

Both boys nodded and walked towards the subway station.

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter two

His fingers flew over the keyboard in the computer room easily cutting his way into the data system of the school. He scanned the classes to find the one Jared was in and with a few tricks he forced his name into all the brunet’s classes. He continued to type not even noticing Genevieve watching over his shoulder with an eyebrow arched curiously.

She caught up with him in the hallway as they made their way to the next class to find Jensen carrying an umbrella.

“Hey, Jensen! Do you mind if I ask what this suddenly interest in Jared is about? Emotional, sexual…?”

“Homicidal.”

She laughed and bumped his arm. Genevieve looked around and arched her eyebrow when Jensen stopped, looked at his watch then opened his umbrella.

“Do you care to explain?”

“You’ll see in three, two, one…”

 

The fire alarm started to ring all down the corridor and an in instant water was raining down from the sprinklers on the ceiling. Students screamed and rushed into the hallway, rushing everywhere like a swarm of bees. Jared appeared, his clothes clinging to his already soaking wet body and he stopped in front of Jensen and Genevieve, glaring at the boy who smiled back at him all dry underneath his umbrella.

“What the fuck is this?”

“It looks like there’s a leak in the pool,” answered Jensen innocently.

Jared glared harder and turned to run away to the locker room get dry. Genevieve burst out laughing, ignoring her own wet state as she walked beside Jensen.

“This is gonna be good, I’m feeling it,” she whispered to herself.

* * *

“Get out of my sight!”

 

Jensen stepped aside as an angry blond shoved passed him, stomping out of Mike’s current house of the week. Both Jensen and Genevieve blinked in surprise.

“Who was that?”

“Chad,” stated the girl, leading the way into the small apartment and closing the door behind them. “He wants to be in the elite, but we say he can only if he gets to do something big.”

“We?”

“He’s just mad because we called him a pussy.” Mike walked over to hug the girl.

Jensen bumped hands with him with a smile. “And why did you call him that?”

“Because he was too afraid of entering a Gibson,” stated a tall brunet guy who entered the living room. “You must be Jensen.”

“Yeah, nice meeting you.” The blond shook his hand.

“I’m Tom. Mi casa es su casa,” he smiled. “You arrived just in time; the show is about to start.”

They went to Tom’s bedroom and arranged themselves on the big mattress in front of the television. Jensen sat next to Genevieve, picking up the coke she tossed him.

“What show is about to start?”

“You mean you never watched?”

Before he could reply the talk show on the television went off air and glowing letters appeared on the TV screen.

“Hack the Planet!” exclaimed both Mike and Tom excitedly.

Jensen looked at the girl next to him, mouthing ‘Hack the Planet?’ in a silent question. Genevieve just laughed and leaned over to him to whisper in his ear:

“Our favorite show. It explains a lot of things for any beginner.”

“And has the two hottest hostesses ever,” supplied Mike.

Two girls appeared on screen wearing less clothes than Jensen had ever seen. One was blonde, the other brunette.

“Hi there, my beautiful viewers. I’m Danneel and this hottie over here is Sandy. Welcome to Hack the Planet. Our little program is going to show you some neat tricks today so you never have to pay for a public service again. How to cheat the international paid calls, today only!”

“Are you serious?” Jensen arched his eyebrow.

“Don’t mock the elite, rookie,” replied Tom.

“Oh they’re not joking,” Genevieve laughed.

Jensen laid his face in his hands but the corners of his mouth were quirking up. Some friends he’d arranged.

 

And he liked.

* * *

“Hello?”

“Mr. Morgan, we had a breach in the security system.”

“I told you to not call me that.”

The attendant sputtered. “Oh, right. Sorry. Ah…Mr. Plague, someone is using our system in a very…strange manner, I might say. I think it’s a hacker.”

“Give me five. I’ll be right there.”

 

Indeed, five minutes later he entered the room, his steps full of purpose. The attendant felt the familiar shiver of fear that he always did whenever that guy was in the room.

Plague sat on the empty chair as he picked up his headset. “What’s the situation?”

“He invaded the Gibson system and is trying to copy one of our garbage files.”

“It’s that right? Put the tracer online, I want a computer and an address.”

“Yes, sir.”

Morgan started typing fast, his fingers flying over the virtual keyboard. But as soon as he entered the system the connection from the intruder went off. He snarled.

“Did we get him?”

“Yes sir, we have an address.”

“Good."

* * *

“Guys, this is bad.” Jared panted, a little out of breath from his dash to them.

Mike arched his eyebrow. “What happened, Jay?”

“Chad was arrested! They’re accusing him of planting a virus in a Gibson system. The FBI went to his house today and took him.”

 

Jensen looked away, digging his fingernails into his own arm. He didn’t notice Jared looking at him with curious eyes.

“But that’s so not true! Chad invaded the Gibson, I could believe that. But implanting a virus? Even he’s not that crazy,” said Mike, picking up his stuff. “We have to go see him.”

“I wish we could do that,” Jared sighed. “His mom grounded him, and his ‘computer friends’ are not allowed to visit.”

“His mother is worse than him!” Mike shouted, frustrated.

“So it’s good I’m not one of his computer friends, right?” Genevieve popped her bubble gum.

“What?” Jared looked at her.

“His mom thinks I’m his girlfriend which, ew, gross,” explained the brunette, picking up her cell phone. “I’ll call her and see if I can pay a visit, then I’ll sort out what all this is about. You guys see if you can discover more about this virus thing.”

“Will do,” replied Mike with a two-fingered salute.

“Let’s go to my house. My mom isn’t there right now.”

Jensen and Mike followed Jared out of school to the subway station. The whole time Jensen was quiet, the wheels in his brain swirling his thoughts around. He wasn’t sure if he should get involved given his criminal record but his curiosity was certainly peaked; something just wasn’t right with the situation. Mike and Jared were right to be worried.

As they entered Jared’s bedroom, Jensen started to analyze the whole environment in an attempt to decipher the enigma that was one Jared Padalecki. He looked over the books and CD’s and spotted the abandoned X-Box in a corner.

“His mom is a bestselling writer.”

Jensen turned around to face Mike. “What?”

“His mom is a bestselling writer, hence the millions of books around the house. Seriously dude, if you want info about Jay, all you have to do is ask me.”

“Ask you about what?” Jared entered the room with a tray full of candies and soda.

Before Jensen could stop Mike, he heard the bald teen answer,

“He wanted to know more about your bony ass, Padalecki. What’s with you and new guys?”

“It’s my big dick, sucker,” Jared smirked.

“Would you two please stop talking like I’m not here?” Jensen exclaimed, exasperated.

Both Jared and Mike laughed as they sat on the bed. The blond settled next to them, still glaring at the bald boy with the intention of wanting to snap that little neck. Jared picked up his laptop and settled it between them as he turned it on.

In favor of finding something to explain the strange events involving Chad’s prison, they focused on the laptop and stopped any jokes. Almost three hours were spent searching before they could find the slightest clue of what they were facing.

“This is some deep shit,” Mike stated as they discovered the virus.

“Tell me about it. But why are they accusing Chad? This virus doesn’t make any sense; it looks like it’s combined with some other program.”

Jensen phone startled him from their discussion and he quickly yanked it out of his pocket. “Yeah? Oh hey, Gen. What? Yeah, bring it here to Jared’s. Okay, see ya.”

“So? What did she say?”

“Chad said he copied half of a garbage file of one of the Gibson’s before his mom accidentally unplugged the computer. He’s accused of stealing some important files and implanting the virus. Genevieve’ll bring us the half-copy file so we can take a look.”

“Okay then,” Jared’s stretched his arms over his head, his indecent shirt riding up. Jensen didn’t look. At all. “Anyone up for a pizza?”

“Pepperoni. With lots and lots of pepper,” answered Mike.

“I can’t believe your stomach sometimes, baldy,” Jared told him amusedly.

“Like you’re one to talk.”

 

Jensen watched as they left the bedroom to go to telephone so they could call the pizza place. He scratched his neck, a tribal tattoo barely visible beneath the collar of his shirt. He laid the laptop on his lap with a sigh, fingers flying over the keyboard as he typed.

Wow, it was some damn good machine, so full of resources and programs.

“Hey Mike, don’t forget to ask for the beer!” shouted Jared as he entered the room again.

"Sure thing, Burn!” he could hear Mike’s voice shouting back.

Wait a minute, Burn?

“I can’t believe it!” Jensen exclaimed, putting the laptop aside. “You’re Acid Burn!”

Jared arched his eyebrow. “So?”

Jensen stood up. “I’m Crash Override.”

Jared rested his side against the wall with a laugh. “You’re Crash Override. What was the sentence again? Oh: ‘Mess with the best...die like the rest’? Is that right?"

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jensen crossed his arms.

“Do I hear a challenge in your voice?”

“Definitely.”

Jared approached him and they stood close, glaring into each other’s eyes. The air charged with an unknown energy that made a shiver run down Jensen’s spine.

The brunet finally smirked. “Oh, you’re on, Jensen. Just remember not to cry when your sorry ass loses.”

Jensen smiled dangerously. “I won’t."

 

 

TBC.

 


	4. Chapter three

“Why the fuck can’t I be the judge of this competition?!” Mike pouted.

“Because last time-- when was it, anyway?” Genevieve replied, scratching her head.

“Two thousand one. Mike tried to interfere; ended with something in his hair that the only way to get rid of it was to shave his head. Never grew quite right again, so he’s had to keep himself bald ever since,” Tom said distractedly, playing with his Iphone.

At everyone’s blank look he raised an eyebrow.

“What? I have a photographic memory. It’s a curse.”

“Okay…so there you go, Mike,” Genevieve tried not to laugh.

“You guys suck.”

“No, only Jared,” the girl replied, not even looking up from her cell phone. “Anyway, these are the rules: our role is to make the life of Agent Kripke, who arrested Chad, a living hell. Use only the passwords of your collection. Viruses are allowed as long as they are not traceable. Tom and Mike will verify after every turn. Questions?”

“What are the stakes?” Jensen looked at Jared.

“Well… Jared?” Tom asked.

 

The brunet smirked. As he licked his lips Jensen noticed for the first time he had a piercing in his tongue and it so did not help his hate/lust feelings for him.

“If I win, you’re going to be my slave for one week. You’ll have to clean up after my shit, do chores, everything.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes as everybody started snickering. Then he smiled. “Okay. And if I win, we’re going out on a date.”

“I knew it!” Mike shouted triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air.

“Shut up,” Genevieve retorted as she slapped his bald head.

“I don’t do dates,” Jared said, “but I don’t lose, either.”

He extended his hand and Jensen shook it firmly to seal the bet.

Genevieve threw her hair over her shoulders, lips pulled into a smirk. “Now who’s gonna start?”

* * *

Red vinyl. He was wearing a vest made of red vinyl with a zipper in front of it. Jared lowered his head to open the vest with his teeth; the sound of the zipper echoed loudly in the room. When it was open halfway his big hands pushed the material aside just enough for him to suck and lick the revealed hard nipple. He smiled at the responding hiss from the person beneath him, until a pair of hands grabbed his hips and the hard cock inside of him shifted and brushed against his prostate.

Jared’s spine straightened and with a long, drawn out moan he started to move. His hands splayed on the exposed chest and he fucked himself on a hard cock, licking and biting his own lips until they stung. His partner arched and the flash from the streetlights caught Jensen’s face as his grip tightened on his waist. Jared moaned louder in response.

 

 

Jared jolted awake and sat up on the bed. He panted, whole body covered in sweat and heart pulsing in time with his painfully hard cock. He laid down again with a huff.

"What the fuck?”

Why he was dreaming about that jerk, anyway? Okay, so maybe he had some incredible green eyes, lips that any cock would beg to touch and a body to die for that Jared noticed even beneath the clothes. God. And on top of that the guy was clearly packing…

He barely noticed when his hand dipped inside his boxers to touch his throbbing dick. A shuddering breath left his parted lips, other hand joining the fun and playing with his balls.

Great, now he was sporting a boner the size of Texas.

“Where is it?” muttered Jared as he slipped his hands from his boxers and looked around for some lube and his favorite dildo.

 

Fucking Jensen.

* * *

Samantha walked through the corridors quickly, her briefcase in a firm grip in her manicured hand. When she reached the head security office she banged the door open.

Jeffrey barely flinched at the sound, looking at her with an arched eyebrow. “Can I help you, Miss Smith?”

She glanced at the other workers and they flinched too. Samantha could be as fearful as Jeffrey sometimes. “Everybody out. I want a word in private with the head chief.”

The employees quickly complied and within seconds they were alone in the room. Samantha closed the door and locked it, then smiled at Jeffrey’s laugh.

“So, do you want to tell me why I have a virus on my electronic ships?”

Jeffrey stood and walked towards her until she was trapped between the door and the powerful body in front of her.

“Some hacker stole my garbage file.”

Her eyes widened. “Jeff! I thought you said nobody could find that file!”

“Nobody in this company can find the file. It was a hacker, it’s different.” Jeff took hold of her small waist, bending his head to nuzzle her neck.

“And the virus?”

“I had to have something so I could call the Feds.”

Samantha sighed, letting her briefcase fall to the floor so she could hug Jeffrey around his neck. The man let his hands drop to grip her thighs and she promptly put her legs around his waist. They walked backwards towards his office desk.

"You better have a good solution for all of this because if the shit hits the fan, you’re going down alone.”

Jeff laughed and sat her on the table. He caught his laptop and spun it around to show her a profile from the FBI site.

“Meet Jensen Ackles. He will be the solution to our problems, my dear.”

Samantha smiled before pulling him closer by his tie. “Now, where were we?”

 

Jeffrey smirked.

* * *

“So, what’s the score?”

Genevieve checked her laptop and after quickly typing spun the object so that they could see the screen.

“A tie?!” exclaimed Jared incredulously.

The girl shrugged. “Well, Jensen did kill Agent Kripke with an obit certificate and everything. That means you two will have to step up the game.”

Jensen snorted, sinking another ball into the pocket of the pool table. He rested his hip against the wood and waited for Jared to make his move. The brunet huffed but shot another ball, resting his chin against the pool stick afterwards.

“So, wanna raise the bet?”

Jensen gnawed on his bottom lip, deliberately dragging his eyes up and down Jared’s body. He smirked when he saw the shiver running all over him.

“Well…” he trailed his gaze to his face, “if I win, you’ll have to go on our date wearing a suit.”

Both Tom and Mike started laughing.

“Jared wearing a suit? I think you have a bigger chance of him becoming straight,” snickered Mike.

Jared glared at him before turning his face towards Jensen with a sweet smile. “If I win, we are going on this so-called date but you’ll have to wear a suit, too.”

Jensen eyes darkened at the image of Jared wearing a suit, the jacket hugging his shoulders tight while the pants molded against that ass. His smile became sharper.

“Deal,” he said, his voice low and dark.

 

They shook hands, Jared looking at him almost the same way. His whole body felt hotter by the second as he stared at those eyes, the color dark with lust.

Genevieve coughed politely. “You know, if you two want to get a room before the end of the bet, we won’t mind. Right, guys?”

Mike and Tom nodded, barely containing their laughter. Jared and Jensen took their hands away and Jared huffed, watching as Jensen sank another ball.

Genevieve typed again on her laptop. “Well then…it’s your turn, Jensen.”

Jensen gave the pool stick to Tom and walked towards her. He quickly accessed the social services, throwing his virus to crack the security system as an idea was already forming in his mind.

“I hope you don’t fuck like you type.”

Jensen almost choked on his own saliva and Mike laughed his ass off. He glared at Jared before continuing with his invasion. But subconsciously, his fingers went slower on the keyboard.

* * *

“Mom? Mack?”

 

Jensen walked towards his bedroom already shrugging off his leather jacket. As he entered his room he noticed his laptop was glowing.

Funny, he was sure he’d turned it off when he went out.

Jensen discarded his jacket and shirt on the floor as he sat on his bed, picking up his laptop and opening it. The screen glowed for a few more seconds before a man showed up, his digital face smirking at him.

 

‘ **At last we meet, Zero Cool.** ’

 

Jensen went to the door to close it before returning to his bed.

“Who the fuck are you?” he demanded.

The face smirked even more.

‘ **You can call me The Plague. I know everything about you, Zero Cool - I know about the wonderful virus you set free on the stock market system, crashing sixteen-hundred and six computers in one day. I know that after that your family fell apart, ending up with your parents getting divorced when you were fifteen. I know how your mom and your brother and sister are everything to you. You would never put them in danger, would you?** ’

Jensen gripped the sheets below him, not wanting to make his nervousness obvious to the face on his laptop.

“What the fuck do you want? And it was sixteen-hundred and seven computers.”

Plague laughed low and dark.

‘ **A friend of yours entered my system and made a copy of my garbage file. I want it back. Otherwise…** ’

“Otherwise what?!” he demanded in a hushed voice.

An FBI page appeared on the computer.

‘ **Otherwise tomorrow morning the FBI will come for your mom at your house, arrest her for drug possession and break of parole. She will be sent straight to jail without a trial, and then I’ll delete her file and she will disappear from the database making it impossible for a lawyer to work on her case. At least for a few years, tops. Your sister will be put in foster care because you still aren’t twenty one. Oh, and one more thing - your brother Josh will be kicked out of med school because surprise, surprise, he was the one supplying the drugs for your mom.** ’

Jensen couldn’t even speak. He stared at the screen of his computer, his heart pounding. What could he do? He couldn’t possibly erase the man’s modifications on the FBI database. Not in time, anyway. Realizing he was up against a wall, he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Where do I deliver the file?”

The face laughed again.

‘ **Meet me at midnight on 52th street. Don’t be late.** ’

 

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter four

"Hey, Jensen! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Can I just come in?"

"Sure, man. Get in," Tom stepped aside so he could enter the apartment.

 

Jensen walked inside Tom's bedroom and found Jared, Mike and Genevieve already there. The girl was currently typing away on the computer as she sang some French song in a low voice. Jensen went to the bed and dropped his body onto the mattress, then sighed and covered his eyes with his right arm.

"Are you okay there, man?" asked Mike, slurping his soda.

"Not even close." He seat up and looked at the brunet teen. "What's Gen doin’?"

"She's hacking the file Chad copied from the Gibson," Jared answered, flopping down next to him.

"Yeah...about that," Jensen sighed. "I think I know who did this and put the blame on Chad."

"Who was it?" Genevieve dropped her hands from the keyboard and turned her chair to face him.

"He called himself The Plague. Apparently he's the head chief of the security system from the Gibson company. Yesterday, he..." Jensen tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, "..he hacked my laptop and made some threats. So I had to deliver a copy of the file to him."

"You did what?!" exclaimed Jared, getting up and pacing around the room. "God, you're such and amateur, dude!"

"I can't believe it you did that!" exclaimed Mike next to him, annoyed.

"Jen..." started Genevieve carefully, "why did he threaten you?"

All the guys stopped their tirade and looked at her. She shrugged.

"You guys, he said this Plague dude threatened him. I want to know if he had something against him."

"Actually he has."

Jared looked at him, arching his eyebrow.

Jensen bit his bottom lip and refused to establish eye contact. "Well.. I was Zero Cool."

Tom gasped. "Wait, Zero Cool?! The Zero Cool that crashed sixteen-hundred and seven computers in one day? How old were you, man?"

"Eleven."

Jared began to pace again. "Great, we have America’s most wanted with us. But that doesn't solve our issue that we still don't know why he put the blame on Chad."

"And I don't think we'll find out. There's only half of the file here," Genevieve popped her bubble gum.

Jensen stood up and walked over to her. "Let me try. I don't need the whole file to discover what it was."

Genevieve shrugged and stood up for Jensen to take her place. Within seconds he was immersed in the words and megabytes of the file.

"I think I’m gonna order some food, this is going to take a while," stated Tom, leaving the room.

 

Genevieve sat beside Jared, watching as he looked at Jensen typing away.

She smiled and nudged the boy, giving him a wink. "You so want him. Admit it, Burn."

Jared scowled at her. "I do not. I can get anyone I want, I don't need this know-it-all."

"Oh come on, you fucking want him. It's so obvious the way you stare at his crotch any chance you get."

Jared spluttered and looked away silently. When he saw Jensen looking at them out of the corner of his eyes, he turned his face away to try to fight down the blush he knew was coming. It was the first time since he was fourteen that he blushed in front of a boy.

Damn Jensen.

* * *

"Fuck…!"

Jared smiled at the shout and swallowed Jensen down, taking his whole cock into his mouth. Jensen arched his back, his hands gripping Jared's long locks. His hips starting to move to fuck that delicious mouth; Jared moaned greedily and took all of Jensen in as he let the other boy use him.

Jensen slid open his unfocused eyes, staring at the ceiling as his body undulated, fucking Jared's mouth. That wet, tight heat surrounded his cock so deliciously.

A faint sound caught his ears and he looked down, his breath hitching as he saw that Jared was jerking himself off as he blew him. The slurping, obscene noises gave away how turned on the other boy was.

 

 

Jensen woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly in the room. He pressed his hand against his eyes, trying to regain his breath before he caught the mobile and flipped it open.

"What?"

"Hello there, Sunshine."

Jensen internally groaned. The last thing he needed to hear at that moment was Jared's voice. Really. "What do you want, Jay? It's four in the fucking morning; you know I stayed up all night figuring out the file, dude."

"Mike said to meet him and Tom at Central Station today. If what you discovered is true, we need to get help first."

"Help from where?" asked Jensen, already getting up and looking for some clean clothes. He sniffed his Metallica shirt and pulled it on.

"Meet me at the subway, will you?"

And with that, Jared hang up.

 

Almost forty minutes later Jensen found Jared waiting for him at the entrance of the subway, his hazel eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. He had a Starbucks cup in his hand.

"Here, drink this.” Jared handed it over then walked away without waiting to see if Jensen would follow him.

Jensen blinked and started walking with Jared towards the underground part of the station, sipping the offered coffee. God, black with lots of sugar, just how he liked it.

"How did you know?"

"You seemed grumpy on the phone, I thought some coffee would do you good,” Jared shrugged.

Jensen arched his eyebrow but decided to not comment. The subway ride was quiet, the time ensuring that the train was nearly empty. In no time they climbed off in Soho.

Jensen trailed behind Jared still unused to the big city. Jared took them to a small building near the station and Jensen stared at the words 'Hack the Planet' that could be seen on the wall near the entrance.

"You’ve got to be kidding me."

"What?" Jared looked at him. "They’re elite. Come on, let's talk to them."

They entered what appeared to be a empty club. Jared walked towards the backstage and Jensen didn't have anything else to do but continue to follow him. They arrived at a long corridor with a wooden door at the end of it and Jared didn’t even hesitate to open it and pass through.

"Hey, Danneel? Sandy? We need your help."

The blonde girl, Danneel, showed up from behind another door wearing a short, short dress that revealed more than it hid, a cigarette stuck between her lips. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of Jared.

"Jay Jay, long time no see! Sandy, look who's here!"

Sandy, the brunette one, appeared from the same doorway and she draped her arm around Danneel's waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Jared, this better be good. I was fucking asleep."

"Tell me about it," mumbled Jensen, looking away.

"And who's this one?" Danneel eyed Jensen up and down. "Another one of your boys?"

"Why does everybody assume that?!" exclaimed Jared in annoyance, throwing his hands in the air. "And good morning for you too, Sandy. Actually we came here because we really need your help."

"Figures." Sandy released the other girl and tiredly dragged herself over to plop onto a chair.

"Chad entered a Gibson and copied a garbage file,” Jared said. He sat down on another chair and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “But what we didn't know is that the file was in fact a worm stealing the company’s money."

"Wow, how’d you find this out?"

Jensen raised his hand to signal himself. "Well...the file was like a program that’s still running. It’s going to stop today, though, and then the money it stole will disappear without a trace."

Danneel whistled softly. "Clever. So...what do we have to do with this?"

"The head chief of the security of Gibson did this crime, and he’s putting the blame on Chad. We have to stop him but we can't do it alone," Jared explained.

 

Sandy stood up, flipping her hair behind her shoulders before she draped herself over Jared's back.

"The problem is, dear, that the two of us will not be enough."

"What? You're seriously saying you two can't handle it?"

Sandy slapped him upside the head. "I never said that, dickhead! What I meant is that you're going to need a little more help." She smiled at Danneel. "We can use the program to send a message all around the world. At what time are you planning on invading the Gibson?"

"Three hours from now."

"Never ask a man to do a girl's job,” Danneel laughed before taking another drag of her cigarette. “We can create an army for you in one hour."

Jared smiled, his dimples in full display. He got up and hugged Sandy tightly. "Thanks, babe. We'll owe you one."

Although smaller than Jared, Danneel was still able to detangle him from her girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah, now get lost. Me and Sandy want some quality time."

Jared laughed. "Just say you wanna screw Sandy and I'll get it."

Jensen arched his eyebrow and coughed. "Jay? We gotta move; Mike and Tom are waiting for us."

Jared turned around and smiled at him. "Right."

 

As they left the room, Jensen could swear he could hear Danneel and Sandy's giggles and he knew it was because of him. He hated that.

"Let's do this, then."

Jensen looked at Jared and nodded. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

 

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter five

Chad lit up his cigarette and took a long drag before turning on his laptop. "You do know this could go seriously wrong. Right, Jay?"

Jared looked at him from his booth while he waited for his own laptop to open up his software program. "Don't be such a pessimist."

"I'm just saying, man." The blond raised his hands in surrender.

Tom slapped him upside the head. "Welcome to the elite, dumbass. Up and running here, Burn."

"Me too," answered Jared. He looked at Jensen. "And you?"

"Yeah, me too."

 

The phone of one of the booths rang and Jensen picked up. "Hey."

"Are you guys ready? Our guests are getting impatient."

"Whenever you want, Danneel,” Jensen smiled. “Just fire the orders."

"Will do."

Jensen hung up the public phone and typed speedily on the keyboard in front of him, his mind already swimming with the colors and numbers of the computer program.

"She's ready. We're going on in five, four..."

Tom signaled Mike and the bald teen gave him thumbs up, leaving the four of them on the floor of the Central Station as he went underground to do his job. He had ten minutes or less to make his little trick work before agent Kripke come for them.

* * *

"Mr. Plague!"

Jeffrey Morgan calmly sat on his chair and scooped up the headset. "Shut up and start running the defense program. We’ve got work to do."

Samantha’s face was a mask of rage as she entered the control room and saw that the computers situated around were beeping nonstop.

"What the fuck happened, Morgan?!"

"Somebody is trying to invade us and delete the virus that threatened the Gibson computers,” he explained without looking up.

"What? I thought you were taking care of that."

"I am."

 

 

Samantha tried to retort to his cold response, but the man turned his back on her and began to retype on the massive computer. Three different virus appeared to be promptly shot down. The game of cat and mouse began; Jeff used a side line to call a particular phone number.

* * *

"I knew you would call. Can I help you?" Jensen asked as he answered his cell phone, his right hand still speedily typing across the keyboard.

"You better stop and make your friends stop right now," Jeff’s voice was still cold.

Jensen smirked. "Afraid you can't beat us?"

"I can wipe the floor with all four of you."

"Oh, but you are in for a surprise... Plague." He hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Who was it?" asked Jared.

"Plague. He thinks it's only us entering the Gibson."

Jared smiled, licking his lips predatorily. "We're gonna fuck him up so good."

A shiver of excitement ran down Jensen's spine. "Yeah."

 

Jared laughed and sent his final virus. Chad followed with his with Tom’s help. Jensen made sure that the army that Danneel and Sandy created went through the right path inside the Gibson.

One by one, the viruses were being shot down. Plague was good, but not that good. Chad was the closest one to the garbage file they were looking for. Jensen moved away from his computer as soon as he was shut down by the mainframe of the Gibson and helped Chad through it. The blond shouted in triumph when he found the file that a few days prior had given him so much trouble.

"Got this bitch now."

"Copy the whole file, Chad. And then we're good." Jared held the pen drive for him.

Chad nodded and began the copy now with the sufficient amount of time and back up to be able to get the whole thing. When it was complete he pulled it out the pen drive.

"Done."

Jensen looked at Tom and Jared and they nodded to confirm the action.

"Shoot him down, Jen," Jared said confidently.

Jensen nodded and called Danneel. She answered on the second ring.

"Are we ready to burst them?"

"Oh yeah," he looked at his friends. "Do your worst."

"Oh, I will, baby."

Jensen hung up and went to Jared's computer. "I want to write a message for him."

* * *

"The virus is dying, Sir. All the Gibson ships are going back to normal," informed one of the attendants.

"And the other attacks?"

"They are still attacking the mainframe."

Jeff smiled and picked up his side line again.

"Agent Kripke," the voice on the other line said.

"Central Station. Don't miss." Without waiting for a reply he hung up.

"What is that?"

At the puzzlement in Samantha's voice, he looked over to the massive screen and his blood boiled in anger.

 

In bold letters it was written: ' **mess with the best...die like the rest.** '

* * *

Jared and Jensen sat side by side as they waited for their turn in the interrogation office inside Agent Kripke’s. Jared was looking down and tapping his foot in time with some unknown song in his head.

Right after they destroyed the virus that Chad was accused of creating, the FBI found them in Central Station. Mike did a excellent job in holding the police back but there was only so much he could do. He tried to give them a high-five for the job but Agent Kripke and the other officers didn't let him.

Discretely Mike took the pen drive from Tom's hand as the guard took them away. The bald teen smiled and immediately headed to 'Hack the Planet' headquarters.

That was half an hour ago, though, and they were being held in rooms with two people in each. Suddenly Jensen put his hand on Jared's knee. The boy swallowed, looking at him sideways.

"What?"

"Stop bouncing your feet. It’s making me nervous."

Jared was about to retort when the TVs from all over the place turned on simultaneously. Mike's face appeared on the screens.

"I don't believe it!"

Mike smiled widely and started talking:

 

' **Hello people from America! My name is Cereal Killer and I'm here today to tell you a little story of how a corrupt employee tried to steal some money from his company and put the blame on us... hackers.** '

 

Jared and Jensen started laughing. They looked at each other and the laughter slowly died.

Jared smiled. "So... now that we're done saving the day..."

"And our asses."

"...And our asses, fair enough, I just have one doubt."

"What is it?"

"Our little game." Jared held his weight with his right hand on the table. "Who won?"

Jensen licked his lips and smirked widely when he noticed Jared eyes zero in on the action. He moved closer to finger the hem of Jared's tight, tight black shirt.

"I think it's a tie."

Jared looked at him, his eyes slowly darkening with lust. "A tie?"

"Yeah...we get to go on a date... both of us wearing suits."

Jared dropped his forehead against Jensen’s, both teens close enough to kiss each other.

"I totally agree with you," he whispered.

 

Jensen smirked.

* * *

They smiled at each other as they walked along the empty streets, bumping shoulders every few steps. The date was pretty fun as both boys discovered that they actually had a lot in common other than mutual attraction.

 

"So... what should we do now?" It was hard for Jared to admit but he didn't want the night to end.

Jensen looked at one of the buildings across the street, then turned his head towards Jared and smiled. "Wanna go swimming?"

Jared arched an eyebrow.

 

Half and hour later, they were swimming around in the pool on the roof, their suit jackets laying haphazardly on the ground outside of it away from the water. They started splashing each other until Jensen was distracted by the buildings surrounding them.

"Jay, look!"

Jared turned his head and started laughing when he saw that the lights of the buildings were blinking, forming the words ' **Crash and Burn** '.

"Oh my God they’re dorks," said Jared amusedly.

He sobered as Jensen moved closer in the water; Jared’s throat going dry as he watched a drop of water slide down Jensen’s wet face to pool on his upper lip.

"You know, I have something to confess," Jensen started softly.

"What is it?" Jared asked, his voice just as low.

"I’ve been having some strange--"

"--dreams?" He slid closer.

 

Both couldn't take it anymore. Jensen groaned as he grabbed Jared by the front of his shirt and kissed him senseless. He pushed the teen until Jared's back hit the wall of the pool and they consumed each other inside the kiss, hands groping with desperation.

"Fuck, Jay. I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you..." hissed Jensen, loosening his tie and throwing it behind him. He pulled Jared by his own tie to bite his bottom lip. "God, wanna fuck you so bad..."

Jared groaned, his fingers fumbling with Jensen's belt then lowering to grope him through his trousers. "Want that, too. I dreamt of you fucking me open... dreamt of riding your dick raw..." he babbled, moaning at the feel of Jensen’s hiss against his neck.

"Want my cock that bad, Jay? You'll get it."

 

From there on they were lost in the sounds of moaning, gasps and grunts. Jensen quickly peeled Jared out of his trousers and boxers and once freed Jared promptly put his legs around Jensen's waist. His hands yanked opened the other teen’s shirt and he moaned out loud when he saw the tribal tattoo beginning at the junction of Jensen's shoulder and neck to travel down to his right bicep. He lowered his head to lick and bite the design; moaned greedily as Jensen's fingers grabbed his ass, squeezing and pulling his taut cheeks apart.

"Fuck, Jensen..." he hissed, memorizing the tattoo with his tongue.

"Want to?"

Jared raised his head and caught one of Jensen's hands, sucking two of his fingers suggestively. Jensen growled and Jared smirked.

"Hell yeah. Fuck me here, where anyone could find us."

Jensen took his fingers out of Jared's mouth with a wet pop and grabbed his hair, pulling their faces close together.

"Kinky bitch."

Jared licked his lips, smirking even more. "Hell yeah."

 

Jensen penetrated him with one finger, saliva and the water from the pool easing the way. Jared moaned and bared his neck submissively for Jensen to bite and bruise before moving his lips to Jared‘s ear.

"It's a good thing that I'm a kinky bitch, too."

Jared’s laugh turned into a moan as he felt a second finger enter him. Not for the first time he was glad he’d met Jensen and made that stupid bet.

 

All his thoughts were swept out of his mind as he lost himself in Jensen's taste.

 

 

THE END


End file.
